We continue our studies of the natural history and metabolic ramifications of GA as well as the effects of chronic reduction of ornithine with an arginine-restricted diet. We continue to acquire new patients at about 3/year with emphasis on younger probands. Our molecular characterization keeps pace with >50 mutant OAT alleles now identified.